Whos' Doggin' Who?
by DaRk-CoUnTeSs
Summary: chappy 8 up!
1. who's doggin' who?

I DO NOT OWN ANY O THE CHARACTERS FROM THAT 70'S SHOW

(The Scene opens with Jackie storming out of the Forman's basement closely followed bye Kelso)

" Kelso," Jackie said angrily as she walked into the garage. "Why the hell did I even take you back?" Kelso looked at her with the same amount of anger.

"Jackie, I didn't do anything, why are you so mad?!" 

"Kelso you idiot I just saw you and Laurie in her bedroom. God! What do you take me for?"

"Jackie, come on, it's just Laurie."

"Yeah Michael it's just Laurie for the THIRD time! God if you like her so much why don't you just date her?!"

"Jackie, would you just let me explain?" he asked in a whiny voice. Jackie crossed her arms over her chest and stood glaring at him.

"Fine Michael, explain." Kelso walked over to her. 

"Jackie, listen to me. I love you with all my heart, okay?" he said, "But Laurie is just really hot and irresistibly sexy and REALLY great in the sac."

"What, and I'm not? Is that it Michael?"

"Well Jackie…"

" Kay, FINE!" she said pushing him away from her.

"If Laurie's so much better than me than why don't you just go screw her some more Michael, cuz you're not getting anything from me, ever again."

"What?!:

" Oh I'm sorry, I forgot, you speak 'Kelso'…how can I make this any easier for you to understand? Oh how about: WE'RE OVER, FOR GOOD!" with that she stormed back into the basement leaving Kelso standing dumbstruck in the garage.

" OKAY FINE, MAYBE I WILL SEEING AS SHE IS BETTER THAN YOU!" he screamed back once he realized he had been dumped.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Jackie sat on the couch in the Foreman's Basement. She looked at the clock, it read 12:00 am. 'Great', she thought, 'I'm gonna be in soooooooo much shit when I get home…' she got up off the couch and made her way ver to the door but before she could leave she heard the phone in the basement ringing. "Oh well I guess I should get that, it's gonna wake everyone in the house up…" she picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh hello Jackie dear," came her mother's overly cheerful voice. "I was hoping to find you here."

"Yeah mom I'm on my way home."

"Oh good. Your father and I have already had your bags packed so as soon as you get here we can go."

"Wait go where?" she asked sitting back on the couch.

"Oh, your father didn't tell you? Well that's just like him… but anyway. Your father had gotten a new job in Florida. It starts next week. We've bought a nice new house and everything so we have to go early to get unpacked. I'll send a driver to come get you." She said.

"No, wait!" Jackie said, "Mom, I can't leave, all my friends are here!"

"Oh come on dear, you call those…those commoners your friends? Those dope heads? Now let's be serious. When we move you can get some nice new, rich friends to hang out with." said as if it were the most sensible thing to do. 

"Mother! You are so shallow, god!" Jackie said angrily

"Jackie, if it means so much to you, why don't you just stay?"

"Maybe I will!" Jackie yelled .

"Fine, it's your choice, but don't expect us to give any kind of allowance." Her mother snorted

"What?"

"If you stay, we'll cut you off. You won't be getting any money."

"Fine, go. I really don't care." With that she hung up. "god, everything is so screwed up… where am I going to sleep?" she looked around. "Well I guess here is as good as any. But what am I gonna sleep in?" she made her way to Hyde's room, knocking softly. "Hyde, it's me Jackie. I was wondering if I could borrow a shirt or something…" there was no response. "Hyde?" she opened the door to find that Hyde was in fact not there at all. He wouldn't mind if I just borrowed a shirt…right? She thought to herself walking over to his dresser picking the longest T-shirt she could find. On the front was a picture of KISS. She quickly got changed and walked back into the basement folding her clothes into a pile on the floor bye the couch and lying down quickly falling asleep. 

Hyde, Erik and Fez entered the basement 2 hours later. " What a party man." Hyde said as Erik turned on the lights. Fez, who was the only one facing the couch jumped as he saw Jackie sleeping on the couch clad only in Hyde's T-shirt. 

"Hey guys, what is up with Jackie?" he asked tapping Erik on the shoulder. Both boys turned around.

"Hey, what the hell?" Erik said walking over to her. "Hey, Jackie wake up…go home" she didn't budge. "Man, she's out like a light."

"Yeah, a light wearing my KISS T-shirt." Hyde said, " Wake her up man, I want my shirt back."

"Ah, just leave her till tomorrow." Erik said, "We'll ask in the morning…I should at least get her a blanket or something…"

"Yeah, she looks cold." Fez said walking over to Jackie.

"No, I just wanna cover that up man, no one wants to see that man."

"Hey speak for yourself man." Hyde muttered. Both boys looked at him strangely.

"What?" Erik asked.

"Come on man, you have to admit she is hot.." He said.

"Yes Erik, he has a point." Fez said smiling.

"Well I'm still getting her a blanket. Maybe you should go to bed Hyde, I think you've had a little bit too much to drink."

"Yeah, you're probably right." He said smiling, " see you guys in the morning." With that he retreated to his room. Erik shook his head and ran up the stairs. Fez grabbed his jacket and headed out the door taking one last glance at Jackie. Erik quickly returned with a blanket and draped it over her body, walking over to the phone and dialing Donna's number. The Phone rang momentarily before a very tired sounding Donna picked up:

Donna: Hello?

Erik: Hey Donna, did I wake you up?

Donna: Yes

Erik: Sorry…um I came home tonight and Jackie was asleep on my couch…what happened?

Donna: Don't ask me, I haven't seen Jackie since this morning.

Erik: Oh, okay, can you come get her or something?

Donna: Erik, it's 2:05 in the morning, I'm not getting out of bed and going all the way to your house to get someone who is already asleep there anyway. Wait till tomorrow.

Erik: But Donna she's on my couch and all she's wearing is a KISS shirt and it's not something I happen to like.

Donna: Whatever Erik, I'll see you tomorrow. Erik heard the dial tone and hung up.

"That is so weird…" he said taking one last quizzical glance at Jackie before going up to his room.

***

Jackie slowly opened her eyes and quickly became aware of her surroundings. "Crap…" she said under her breath before getting up and making her way to the Foreman's Kitchen. Red, Erik, Hyde, Laurie and Kitty looked up from their breakfast. "Can I help you?" Red asked angrily, "Or are you just wandering around my kitchen for no reason?"

"Oh, hi Mr. Foreman. I didn't realize anyone was here…"

"Yeah well it is my house…our house. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Yeah Jackie, what the hell _are_ you doing here?" Erik asked turning around to face her. 

"Um…"

"Well isn't this amusing, Hyde." Laurie said grinning, "Why, isn't that _your_ KISS T-shirt? Why would a girl be wearing your T-shirt? Could it be our little orphan had sex?" 

"Can it Laurie." Kitty said, then turned to Jackie. "Jackie dear, would you like something to eat?"

"Kitty," Red said, " she's fine, she doesn't want anything to eat. Do you?"

"Now Red, stop trying to intimidate the poor dear. Here Jackie, why don't you sit down and I'll get you some nice waffles."

"Thanks Mrs. Foreman but I should really go."

"Oh nonsense, your all skin and bones, have some nice warm breakfast and then you can go get dressed."

"Actually Mrs. Foreman, kinda don't have a change of clothes."

"Well why in heaven's name don't you?"

"I decided to stay on short notice, I didn't bring anything to change into." She said as Kitty handed her a plate of waffles.

"Oh, okay then, you can borrow some of Laurie's clothes for now."

"But mom," Laurie started but Kitty cut her off.

"Red, would you please…"

"Laurie you'll let Jackie borrow some clothes."

" Daddy…"

"Can it Laurie." He said taking a bite of waffles. Laurie sat glaring at Jackie as she ate her breakfast quickly.

"Kay come on Jackie, I guess you should come up to my room to change." She said angrily as Jackie followed her out of the room. Red waited until both were upstairs until he spoke.

"Why the hell is she here?" he asked, "And in your T-shirt, Steven?"

" Mr. Foreman, for once in my life I can honestly say I have no clue." With that he took his dishes and brought them to the counter before walking back into the basement to see Donna.

"Hey Donna." He said but before he could continue Jackie entered the basement wearing a red tube-top and tight low cut jeans.

"Hey, Steven, can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked.

"Jackie…damn." He said looking at her and pointing at her chest, "Where you been hiding those?"

"Hyde!" Donna slapped him on the arm, "Jackie, what the hell are you wearing?"

" Long story… Hyde can I please talk to you for just a moment?"

"Sure," he said following her into his room, " We'll be right back." He closed the door.

"Hyde, my parents left, they cut me off and they're moving. No more house, no more money, no more anything. I need your help."

"Wait what?" he asked sitting down on his bed, "Jackie why are you telling me this?"

"Because I figure you know what it's like." She said, "Please, I need you to help me." She said. 

"Jackie, I can't. It's not like I have any money or anything. Hell this isn't even my house." He said, "Why would your parents do that anyway?"

"My dad got a new job and they wanted to move and I didn't. So they left."

"Jackie, why wouldn't you wanna go?" he asked, "This town is a shit hole."

" Hyde, you guys are the only friends I've ever had. I can't leave."

"Jackie, you can't chose friend over family, I mean yeah some of us would miss you but-"

"My mom was the one who suggested that I stay. They obviously don't want me." Before they could continue, they heard Kelso's voice in the basement. Both exited his room. Kelso looked at them in shock.

"Jackie, why were you guys alone in his room?" He asked angrily.

"Why are you ever alone in Laurie's room?" she asked as if that were the answer. (He made that high pitch "Ah" thing that he does whenever he's outraged).

"Wait-" Hyde began to protest but Kelso cut him off.

"Just because I slept with Laurie doesn't mean you have to go sleep with Hyde."

"Wait man you cheated on Jackie again?" Hyde asked suddenly changing his mind and deciding to go along with Jackie's charade.

"Well yeah…" Kelso said a goofy smiled crossing his face momentarily, then it turned to a scowl again. "but that's no reason for you to dog me man!"

"Who's doggin' who Kelso? Wasn't it you who cheated on her first?" Jackie couldn't believe Hyde was actually going along with this, but she didn't care. The look on Kelso's face was worth every time he had ever cheated on her.

"You know what, Hyde, I don't think you guys did sleep together, this is some kind of a joke." Kelso said pointing at them, "You're trying to make me feel sorry for cheating on Jackie. Well it's not happening pal cuz I caught you."

"This is no joke, Kelso." Jackie said putting her hand on Hyde's chest seductively, "And Hyde is ten times bigger, and better than you in the sac." Hyde felt a slight blush creep to his face and hoped no one would notice it. Kelso gave another outraged squeak at this.

"Oh yeah, well prove it." He said.

"What?" Hyde and Jackie asked at the same time.

"Yeah, Hyde, go up her shirt. I dare you."

"Kelso!" Hyde said angrily.

"What? It's not like it's anything new to you, right?" Kelso said crossing his arms. "unless you didn't sleep together. Hyde gave Jackie a sideways glance. She gave a slight nod to tell him she was alright with it. 

"Okay, Kelso, you asked for it" he said turning and kissing Jackie passionately. She kissed him back, running her fingers through is curly hair. Slowly he began to slide his hands up her shirt undoing the clasp of her bra and removing it, dropping it on the floor. His hands found her breasts cupping them gently then kneading them slowly .he removed one hand and grabbed her right thigh, hooking it over his left hip and holding it there, running his hand up and down it. He removed his other hand and picked up her other leg so that she was wrapped completely around him and kissed her down her neck she moaned softly as he got to her collarbone and shoulder, before returning his focus to her lips and kissing her roughly.

" Hey!" Kelso said angrily, "You guys! Stop!" Jackie pulled her lips from Hyde's. 

"Steven" she said barely above a whisper, "Did you feel something?" her voice was begging him to say yes as she grinded against him. All he could do was nod. She smiled, kissing him momentarily before pulling away.

"We'll continue this later." She said unwrapping herself from him.

"Yeah." He said picking up her bra from the ground. "Here, you can go put this on in my room."

" Okay." She said flashing Kelso a triumphant smile as Hyde regained composure and she headed for his room, closing the door behind her.


	2. love doesn't want me

HEY! THE DISCLAIMER IS ON THE FIRST PAGE SO JUST GO BACK TO THAT. I KNOW THIS STORY STARTS A LITTLE SLOW BUT I JUST WANNA GET THIS WHOLE SEX SCENE THING RIGHT, IT'S ME FIRST TIME DON'T FLAME ME PLEASE, I KNOW IT SUCKS BUT THE REST OF THE STORY IS PRETTY AWESOM. MORE TO COME J 

Kelso looked at Hyde angrily. "Man, you just dogged me! Hyde your supposed to be my best friend!" he said once again. Hyde snorted.

"Yeah Kelso but don't you think you kinda dogged her…multiple times? I mean she is your girlfriend, or was or whatever man but you dogged her first."

"Yeah but that's different, Laurie's a whore. She doesn't count." Kelso replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "And she's not Jackie's best friend."

"Fine then me and Jackie don't count either then." He said, "Cuz you know for every guy she's ever slept with, I'll bet I've nailed a girl. I'm what they like to call:_ A man whore."_ He smiled sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah, but for guys it's cool to sleep around…" Kelso said angrily. Donna was starring in shock at Hyde, as well as Erik who had entered the room shortly after Kelso had made the mistake of telling Hyde and Jackie to make out. Donna began laughing.

"Kelso, you're a rat bastard, and Jackie cheated on you with your best friend." She said sympathetically, then broke out into laughter once more. "Couldn't have planned it better myself."

"Shut up Donna, just for that, I'm gonna tell Casey to cheat on you with…oh man! Your best friend is Jackie! That's it, I'm outta here!" with that he stormed out of the basement.

"Hyde man, how could you do that…with Jackie?" Erik asked in disgust.

"Don't worry Foreman, I didn't lay her." He said, then smiled distantly, " But I did go up her shirt, ye heah."

"Man, don't you kinda hate Jackie?" Erik asked.

"Well Foreman, I hate her no more than bowling." He said walking over to his chair and leaning back in it.

"Oh good…no wait. Hyde, you like bowling!" he said.

" Yes, yes I do." He said happily. 

"Hyde man, think about it! She's rich, and shallow, and bossy and…and Jackie!"

"Correction, she's poor, her parents lefyt her, she's not shallow cuz they left but she wanted to stay with us and yeah, she's kinda bossy, but that's like sexy bossy."

"What do you mean," Erik paused to put up his finger making the quotation marks, "Sexy bossy."

"Hey man, if she can take charge **on** her feet, what do you think she does **off** them?" 

"Pig." Donna laughed slapping him lightly. Just then Jackie entered the room sitting on the cuoch beside Donna.

" Hey Jackie," Erik said, " You look good." He pointed at her outfit.

"Thanks Erik." She said smiling.

"Yeah I mean, slutty clothes really suit you." He laughed.

"Hey Foreman," Hyde said , " I think you're right. Jackie, you should feel free to wear all the slutty clothes you want."

"No, Hyde man I meant that as an insult." Erik said.

"I know." Hyde said getting up, "Jackie, you want a beer?"

"Yeah sure." She said getting u to follow him upstairs to the fridge.

"Hey Foreman, if the door to your room's locked, don't ask, just go away." He said as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Why would it be… Hey! No." he ran after them up the basement steps but they were no where in sight. "Awe man!" he ran for his room, which was locked.

^^^^^^^^^^^ In his room ^^^^^^^^^^^^

Jackie was pinned up against the wall as Hyde began kissing down her neck again. "Steven," she said smiling and pushing him back onto the bed, "Let me do the work. I owe you."

"You owe me, eh?" he asked smiling as she climbed on top of him and unbuttoning his shirt, with each button she showered the newly exposed skin with kisses, quickly nearing the bulge in his pants. When she had finished unbuttoning his shirt she slid it off quickly, slipping her hands inside his pants and grabbing a hold of his pulsing member. He groaned as she did this and she smiled feeling him get harder in her grasp. He ran his hands down her sides grabbing the bottom of her small shirt and lifting it over his head. He starred in awe at how beautiful she actually was, her ivory white mounds hardening as she took became more eager for what was to come. She removed her hand from his pants, slipping them down and off discarding them on the floor as well as her own and sat there on top of him, in all her glory wearing only a small thong style pair of underwear she had also borrowed from Laurie. She grinded eagerly against him and he moaned. He rolled her over so that he was on top of her, kissing her passionately and pulling himself tightly to her and kissing down her neck, collar bone, shoulders and finally finding his face a millimeter from her right breast. He began sucking on it slowly as she began purring underneath him and he smiled still sucking until it became as hard as a small jewel in his mouth. He moved to her left repeating the same treatment, this time she became more eager and hooked her legs over his back pulling them both completely together now, he smiled, pulling his mouth away and kissing her eagerly, but stopped. 

"Steven," she begged, "Don't stop," she was rather out of breath.

"Remember doll, you owe me." He said rising onto his knees.

"Oh I do, do I?" she practically purred pulling perself into a sitting position her face inches away from his groin. "Then I guess it's time you got you're reward?" she grabbed the elsatic to his boxers and yanked them down, sliding him into her mouth. At first she was overwhelmed bye how big he actually was, unlike Kelso. But quickly got used to this, surrounding him with her mouth and sucking hard. He moaned, throwing his head back and running his fingers through her hair. He became more eager now, thrusting himself into and out of her mouth as she sucked harder. Sooner than she had expected she felt she sticky liquid running down her throat and pulled away, pulling his boxers completely off and rising to kiss him and pull him back on top of her. She felt his hand met the elastic in her underwear and pulled away, moving her mouth inches away from his ear.

"Rip it." She ordered in a whisper. He did as he was told, ripping them off, "Steven, I want you, inside me, now." She said, "I need you." Without any protest whatsoever he slid himself inside her, slowly at first to let her get used to his largeness (He had seen Kelso in the school shower room and automatically pitied Jackie). Capturing her mouth in his he began thrusting harder and faster.

"Steven!" she could feel herself tightening around him.

"Oh my god…Jackie…I'm gonna-"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Outside the door ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Erik and Donna stood outside his door, cringing. "I think they're gonna break the bed." Erik said, knocking loudly on the door, "You guys, come on, knock it off!" Donna pulled him away from the door and down that stairs, laughing.

"Leave them alone." She said, " We can boil the sheets later or something."

"Yeah," Erik said, "I'm never gonna look at the bed in the same way again." As they got to the kitchen they noticed Kelso and fez, sitting at the table, Kelso looking thoroughly pissed off.

" I can't believe this!" he said.

"Kelso, Hyde and Jackie are together! Get over it! Jeez!" Donna said exasperatedly sitting down beside Fez.

"No, it's not just that! She called all her friends last night and told them and they told their friends and now all the girls know that I cheated and no one will go out with me!" he said, "So not only am I getting dogged bye my best friend, I'm not even getting any!"

"Kelso, it's not that you cheat, it's that you slept with Laurie." Donna said as Erik passed her a beer from the fridge "I know I wouldn't go within ten feet of a guy who slept with Laurie." With that she got up and walked to the opposite end of the room form Kelso.

"Yeah, Laurie is a whore." Fez said, " If you poke her with a sharp stick, she will oooooooze STDs." Everyone laughed at this, except Kelso who sat pouting at the table glaring at everyone. The room fell silent as Red entered the room, Donna and Erik hid their beers behind their backs. Red looked in the fridge and snorted.

"Erik, who took my beer?" Just then Jackie and Hyde entered the room, Jackie in a different outfit she had borrowed form Laurie. This one was a red Halter-top along with **short** jean shorts. Everyone pointed at the two before making a quick exit. "Did you two dumbasses take my beer?" he asked. 

"Uh, no Mr. Foreman." Hyde said, "I have my own beer downstairs." Red merely grunted as he left the room. 

"So, Hyde." Jackie said pulling herself onto the counter and pulling him between her legs. "What do you think, are we a couple?"

" Do fish swim?" he asked smiling. She nodded biting her lower lip and pulling him into a passionate kiss. He kissed her back slowly, cupping her chin in his hand.

"I love you." She whispered lying her head on his shoulder.

"Whoa." He said pulling away, "Love?"

"Uh huh." She said giving him a strange look, "Why?"

"Jackie, let me tell you something. I don't do love, it's not in the cards for me."

"But Steven-"

"No, Jackie. I'll explain later okay, can we just take this slow?"

"Take it slow? Steven, we just slept together, it's a little too late for taking it slow." She said crossing her arms. " Why don't you want love?"

" It's not that I don't want love, Jackie, love doesn't want me." He said, "Please, I like you. I like you _a lot_. I like you more than I've ever liked anybody, ever. Who knows, maybe I _do _love you but just not now, not here, okay?" Jackie looked into his eyes a few moments before nodding.

"It's alright Steven, I understand completely. Just understand that…" she paused, "_I won't run out on you, ever_." He nodded as they kissed again, this time more passionately a few moments later she pulled away, hugging tightly and getting down off the counter, looking at the clock on the kitchen wall. 

"I have to go to a few job interviews in about half an hour. You wanna come? We go out or something."

"Whatever you say doll." He said smiling widely as he grabbed his jacket and followed her out to the El Camino.

SORRY THIS ONE WAS KINDA SHORT I HAD WRITERS BLOCK. IF ANY ONE HAS ANY TIPS ABUOT HOW TO WRITE SEX SECENES PLEASE PUT IT IN YOUR REVIEW CUZ I WOULD REALLY LIKE TO IMPROVE NEXT CHAPTER COMING UP SOON! J 


	3. Poles

Jackie and Hyde walked into a small coffee shop, Hyde automatically sat down at a near bye table and watched as Jackie walked up to the front desk handing them a resume. The boy at the counter took it and ushered her into a small office then, shutting the door, walked back to his position at the register. Hyde searched his pockets for loose change, finding a 10-dollar bill and walking up to the guy. "Um, I'd like two medium coffees and two chocolate glazed donuts please." The guy nodded getting the coffee and donuts, accepting the bill and giving Hyde back his change. a few moments later Jackie emerged from the office. "Well that was quick." Hyde said handing her her coffee and donut.

"Yeah, I didn't get the job." She said tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Hyde, we've been to 5 places today and every time they rejected me because I'm wearing Laurie's stupid whorish clothes."

"Is that what they said?" he asked. She nodded silently. Then in a mock professional voice: " Sorry Miss Burkheart but we cannot accept your resume, this business prioritizes that our employees are sophisticated both inside and out of work, this includes wardrobe, Miss Burkheart and you do not demonstrate this sophisticated manor, have a nice day Miss Burkheart."

"Don't worry about it doll." He said putting his arm around her shoulders and she leaned her head on him, "We can try tomorrow." She shook her head.

"Steven, I don't have till tomorrow. The bills have to be paid bye tomorrow **morning** or I'm in **really** big trouble.

"I wish I could help you, I really do but I'm flat broke." He said, "Maybe the Foremans'll loan you some money or Donna or something."

"Steven I couldn't ask for money from them. Red would eat me alive. I need a job that is high pay that'll pay me tonight where they don't mind if you wear whorish clothes." She said, "There are no jobs out there like that."

"Well there is one Jacks, but I don't think you'll want to take it." He said.

"I'll do anything." She said, "Please just tell me what it is."

"Well…"

"Steven Hyde, tell me!" she said starting to get angry, "If I don't get the money, I'll have to go live with my parents." He stopped at this.

"If I tell you, you'll just say no anyways."

"Try me."

"Fine." He said, "There's this strip joint at the other end of town called Poles. It's open night tonight. The guys tip big there. If you work the poles right you may be able to get bye with the bills."

"I'll do it, let's go." She said grabbing his hand and walking to the El Camino.

"What?" he asked shocked, " Jackie, I thought you wouldn't want to. That's the only reason I told you."

"Well you were wrong. Come on take me there." She said. Hyde sighed and started up the engine.

"Fine but I'm not going in. I'll drop you off then just call me to pick you up later."

"Why?" she asked.

" Because I don't like the idea of you parading yourself around stage and taking off your clothes and probably all the guys at school ogling you."

"Fine, you don't have to come. But I'm still going." She said, "I really need this money."

***

Erik, Fez and Kelso made their way quietly down out the back door of the Foreman's house, fake Ids in hand. "I can not believe it. My first strip club." Fez said excitedly, "This is going to be so great. All those whores dancing on stage without any clothes on."

"Yeah Fez, and if you give them money they'll give you a lap dance." Erik said.

"Oh happy day." He said excitedly. "And it's not Fez, it's **Pez**." He said.

"Fine, whatever." Erik said, "Just don't wake up Red. He'll kill us" They piled into the vista cruiser, starting it up.

"Man this is gonna be so great." Kelso said, " I can see naked women, and Jackie won't even be there to get mad. I won't even be thinking of her one bit

"Let's hope not man." Erik said. On the way out of the driveway, Erik stopped the car as Hyde was pulling in. 

"What is doing back, and without Jackie?" Fez asked confused. Erik jumped out of the car, running over to Hyde as he got out of his own.

"Hyde man, not that I care, but where's Jackie?" Erik asked. Hyde shrugged, "She went to her new job."

"She got a job?" Erik asked.

"Yeah." Well tell me where it is and stuff and me and the guys can pick her up on the way home or something."

"No Foreman, that's okay. I'll go get her."

"Alright. See ya later man." He said walking back over to his car and getting in, starting up and pulling out the driveway.

"So Erik, which club are we going to?" Fez asked excitedly.

"Poles." He said, "It's Open Night."

"It's Open Night and Poles? Right on!" Kelso said bouncing around in the back seat.

"Open Night?" Fez asked confused.

"Well yeah. It's all high school girls." Erik said, "We'll probably see Pam Macey there. And like the whole cheerleading squad."

"Hey, Jackie is on the cheerleading squad." Fez said smiling, "Maybe she will be there."

"Cha right." Kelso said laughing idiotically, "Like Jackie would ever strip."

" And besides. She couldn't be there anyway. Hyde said she started her new job tonight." Erik said, "Sorry to burst you bubble there Fez."

"Whatever." Fez said sighing slightly, " I will still see naked women, I am happy."

" Yeah!" Kelso said excitedly. Erik turned on the radio as they bobbed their heads and sang along with the song playing. 

"So fellas, what names did you come up with for your fake Ids?" Fez asked smiling mischievously

" Well my name is Kelly Soul." Kelso said Erik turned briefly to give him a strange stare.

"Kelso man. Not only is Kelly Soul like almost the same thing as Kelso but Kelly is a girls name."

"Alright, alright." Kelso said, "Then what's your name, foreman if you're so smart?"

" My name is Joque Strappe."

"You mean you named your self after jock straps? That's pretty lame man." Kelso said laughing.

"Mine is better than yours." Fez said proudly.

"Yes, yes we already heard. Pez Forne. Very creative." Erik said rolling his eyes. The car drove on for another 5 minutes before Erik pulled into an almost filled parking lot in front of what appeared to be a run down wear house.

"This is a strip club?" Fez asked disappointedly.

"Fez, Fez, Fez." Kelso said clapping his hand on Fez's shoulder, "So foreign, so naïve."

"Yeah." Erik said as they got out of the car and headed for the building. "They can't advertise a teen strip club openly. It's against the law for teens under 19 to strip or something. It's like an underground party. And this is the only instance I've ever known to be able to actually say this truthfully: It doesn't matter what it looks like on the outside it's what's on the inside that counts."

"Amen to that." Kelso said as they ushered Fez into the club. "Whoa man, front row seats. Are we lucky or what?"

"Front row seats, what is so great about front row seats?" Fez asked as they say down in the frno row.

"Well, first of all you get the best view and second of all, if you hold up money, the strippers come and let you put it wherever you want to."

"Wow," Fez said, "I cannot wait. This is the happiest day of my life." Soon men and high school boys began flooding into the small warehouse around the stage hooting and hollering for the show to start. 

"Get ready man." Kelso said to Fez, "You're gonna love this." All of a sudden slow sensual music began filling the room and the lights when completely except for one spotlight, into which stepped a young woman in a small black ensemble, a veil covering her face. 

"Who is that?" Erik whispered as she made her way up the stage slowly, working the poles. Forst hooking her right leg over the first pole and swinging around and down, then slowly escalating it her leg still hooked over it ( I hope you know what I'm talking about, you see it in movies all the time) Fez gasped excitedly as she slank her way over to them, removing the top part of her outfit to reveal a small bikini top, two pieces of fabric covered a very small part of her chest, leaving no secrets as to what was behind it. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a 10 dollar bill waving it frantically in the air. She walked over to him doing a Lady Marmalade like twist downwards until she was on her knees and eye level with Fez, who couldn't see her face as it was covered. 

^^^^^^^^^^^ Jackie's POV ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

I couldn't see who exactly it was waving the money as the room was dark but it didn't particularly matter, as long as I got enough money for my bills that was all that counted. It spread my legs apart like one of the girls had shown me to do backstage before I went on and lifted myself onto his lap, hooking one leg around his neck. The girls back there had been totally sympathetic to my situation and agreed to give me some tips on how to work the poles and stuff so I didn't have much trouble doing the strip tease. The one girl had even lent me her outfit. I focused on my mission, grinding against him and leaning over and blowing in his ear.

"You can put it anywhere." It felt so degrading but what else was I supposed to do. I looked around me to see many other men had their money waving in the air and decided to get the job done quickly so that I could move on. Grabbing his hand I slid it down the front of my bikini where he left the bill before I grinded one last time and got back onstage to deal with the rest of the crowd.

***

Bye the end of my performance I was both exhausted and totally ashamed of myself but still I strutted my self around the stage picking up the money thrown at me. I never thought I would get that much. As I bent down to get one of the last bills someone from the crowd reached up and yanked the veil covering my face clean off. I looked up in horror as I realized that now everyone knew who is was. I looked around frantically for my bikini top but it was nowhere to be found. And then came the most horrifying part of the night.

"Jackie??!!" I looked up to see Erik, Kelso and Fez in the front row. Worst of all I realized Fez was the one I had given the first lap dance to. I grabbed the rest of my money and ran backstage trying to cover myself up. There were shouts of encore but I ignored them. I had already gotten plenty of money for the bills and some left over and I couldn't stand to go back out there now. How was I ever going to face my friends again?

^^^^^^^^^^^End of Jackie's POV ^^^^^^^^^^

Erik, Kelso and Fez stared in shock at the stage where Jackie had been dancing topless. "Oh my god," Erik said in disgust, " That was Jackie and I was totally checking her out. And she was topless and…gross. I have to go." With that he leapt out of his seat and ran for the car closely followed bye Kelso and Fez.

" Erik man wait up." Kelso said, "Come on let's go back."

"I can't go back in there now. Every time I see s stripper I'm going to picture Jackie."

"Oh come on now," Kelso said smiling, "You cant say it was that bad. Even tough I hate her, I still thing she's like the hottest thing on two legs."

"Yes," Fez said in a distant voice, " She gave me a lap dance. I had my hand on her fun parts."

"Hey shut up man!" Kelso said punching him hard.

"Ow! What?" Fez asked rubbing his arm.

"That's my girl."

"No it is not. You cheated on her and now she broke up with you for Hyde." He said, " You rat bastard."

"Man, you guys! That's Jackie we're talking about here. Not just some stripper, Jackie. We've known her for her whole life. That's disgusting it's like-" but before he could finish his sentence they heard a loud scream coming from the other side of the building. Followed bye a very familiar voice.

"Get off of me you creep!"

"Holy mother of pearl." Fez said, " Jackie, I'm coming!" the boys followed, Erik rolling his eyes and Kelso looking very worried/ angry. They reached the other side of the building to see some drunk man looking to be in his forties pinning Jackie against a wall as she struggled to free herself. Fez somehow easily peeled the man off of her, punching him out as Erik and Kelso went over to see if she was alright.

"I'm fine." She mumbled not being able to meet their eyes. They stood in awkward silence for a moment before Fez walked over, handing Jackie his cost as she was wearing only what she head been wearing earlier that day and it was cold out.

"Jackie, how could you do this to me?" Kelso demanded angrily.

"Do what to you Kelso?" she asked shivering even though she had the coat. 

"This!" he said pointing to the building she had been in recently.

"Kelso, I'm not your girlfriend anymore. You don't have to look out for me and you can't tell me what to do. This was my own choice."

"Jackie this is bullshit." He yelled angrily pushing her against the wall. 

"Hey Kelso man cool it." Erik said as Jackie grasped her arm.

"Jackie, if we han't have been here, something bad would have happened. He would have raped you and maybe even beat you up or kill you. God how can you be so stupid?!"

"Kelso, I'm sorry okay but the bills needed to be paid and I couldn't get any other job. And why do you care anyways, god?"

" Yeah Jackie, the bills do need to get paid but far be it for you to do it the honest way."

"Oh yeah like you're one to talk, god don't you remember what you've done in the past for employment? You sold your little men and you stole my dream Michael, that's what you did for a living."

"Jackie, I'm sorry I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Kelso, just two minutes ago you said you hated her." Erik said confusedly. 

"Well I don't, okay?" he said, "I love you Jackie and I always will." He paused for a minute, "I'm outta here." With that he stalked off into the night.

"Wait, Kelso don't you need a ride?" Erik called out.

"I'll walk!" came his reply. Jackie stood in shock at what he had just said. It was very reare Kelso ever said anything like that seriously let alone when all his friends were there. 'he loves me?' she thought, 'what if I love him back?'. Just then Hyde pulled into the parking lot and rolled his eyes as he saw Erik Jackie anf Fez. Jumping out of the car he walked over to her.

" Kay Jacks." He said putting his arms round her waist, "You ready to go?' she nodded.

"Hyde did you know she was-" Erik started.

"Yeah." Hyde cut him off, "And tomorrow we're going to look for a real Job." He kissed her on the top of her head. 'but what if love Hyde to?' she though as she followed him to the El Camino, resting her head on his shoulder.


	4. Under her Spell

As the El Camino pulled into the driveway at the Foremans neither Hyde nor Jackie got out of it. Both sat starring at each other for a few moments. "Jackie." Hyde said running his fingers through her brunette tresses. " After I went home last night, I realized I couldn't stand the thought of you parading yourself around on stage like that, but not for the same reason most boyfriends would." She nodded as if to urge him on.

"Okay…" she said, "I know it was hard for you to let me go to the strip joint but-"

"No, Jackie let me finish. Please this is going to be hard enough for me to say. Sure, I mean I hate the fact that a room full of men and high school guys were ogling you, but that's no what was driving me crazy. What was driving me crazy was that a lot of creeps go to strip joints. A lot of dangerous creeps and I hated the fact that you were there, on your own with nobody to save you if something happened. Jackie, my own mom was a stripper for like as long as I can remember. I never worried about her the way I worried about you and I never want to feel that way again." He paused, thinking, "Listen, you know how I wasn't ready for love before, I think I realize why now. Jackie, before tonight I had never felt anything like this. It was like this explosion inside me and it was good and bad at the same time. I wanted to go get you because I was worried so much about what would happen. Things were rushing through my head 100 miles an hour and I wished they would stop. That was when I realized that the only way to make them stop was to be with you and know you were safe. Jackie, when you're with me I feel at peace. I know that when you're with me, when we're together, we can face anything. And when I pulled up in the El Camino and saw you, the madness inside me stopped and I was fine again. I've never been at peace, ever in my life not even with Bud, my own father. And that feeling, that sense of peace brought me to one conclusion. Jackie, you complete me, when we're apart it doesn't feel right and now I know why. Jackie, I love you." Jackie sat in shock. It seemed her heart was registering quicker than her head as she heard herself, without hesitance reply:

" Steven. I love you too. I love you so much." With that she leant in, kissing him softly before deepening the kiss. She was surprised to feel herself shaking as they continued kissing but this time it was different. So _this_ is love, she thought, this is what I've been waiting my entire life for. Hyde pulled away, looking into her eyes.

" Jackie, right here, right now, this is perfect. I don't want tonight to end."

"End?" she asked playing with a stray curl in his hair, "Steven, the night is just beginning." He nodded, leaning in to kiss her but she put her fingers to his lips. "No, not here Steven." He looked at he confusedly. "Steven, my parents might be selling the house, but my lodge is just a half hour away." He nodded putting the keys back into the ignition and turning the car on. 

" I meant what I said Jackie, I really do love you Jackie." He said as they pulled back out.

"I know Steven, I love you too." She said snuggling up against him. ' How could there have been any competition between you and Kelso?' she thought smiling at what the night was to bring. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Erik, Fez and Kelso pulled up in the Vista Cruiser. Erik had picked up a very cold very lose Kelso on a small side road. "God, I cant' believe Jackie is being such a bitch." Kelso said angrily as they got out of the car and entered the kitchen.

"Kelso, if you love her, you will see past that and fight for her." Fez said sitting down beside him. 

"Love, who said anything about love?" Kelso asked.

"You told her you loved her before you stomped off, remember?" Erik said sitting across from them both.

"Oh, that. No I was just saying that cuz you know, every time I used to say that she'd get this weird look in her eyes and then we'd have sex." He said, "Don't get me wrong, I mean I really, really like her but…I don't think its love."

"So you just said that to get her in bed."

"Ch'a." Kelso said, "I mean I know it's sounds really low but I REALLY need to get laid and I guess I miss what we had together."

"Oh shut up!" Erik said angrily, "Kelso you really are an ass hole." Kelso looked at him in shock.

"Hey, what's your problem all of a sudden?" Kelso said, " I thought you don't like Jackie."

"Not the point Kelso, that doesn't make you any less an asshole."

"Yeah Kelso you dog." Fez said. 

"Yeah…well…FINE!" he yelled stomping out of the room. Erik shook his head frowning.

"What an idiot." He said walking over to the fridge and grabbing two beers, "God, is nothing sacred to him?" 

"Erik, I do not see why you are so angry with Kelso." Fez, "I mean, it is true that him using Jackie was wrong but you do not like her in the first place."

"Correction Fez, I didn't like her before." He said handing him a beer. " I mean, at the beginning of the year she was whinny and spoiled and shallow but I guess now you know once she'd found out Kelso was cheating on her the first time, she kinda realized that she can't get bye on just being hot."

"Wait, you think Jackie is hot?" Fez asked looking at him. " Hoh hoh Erik you too have fallen under Jackie's spell." He nodded knowingly.

"What? Fez I have not." Erik said, "Don't be ridiculous. Me like Jackie? I don't think so."

"I think someone here has a thing for Jackie, but won't admit to it." Fez said clanking cans with Erik and drinking, "Well my friend, welcome to the club." He drank down the entire can.

"Kay first of all Fez, nice chugging, second of all Fez, I do not." He sounded more and more like he was trying to convince himself. Fez laughed.

"Well, whatever you say Erik." He said getting up and heading for the door, " But those nudies of Jackie you keep under your bed really must go then cuz they don't support your theory."

"Nudies? What, what nudies?" he asked nervously.

"Oh come on Erik. Every time we go skinny dipping you take pictures of the girls." He said, "And after Donna left you threw them all out. Except for the _Jackie_ ones." He said shaking his head, " Yeah Hyde stole a couple last week when he was looking for your dirty magazines." Erik looked at him in shock.

"Okay," he said sighing and rolling his eyes, "Okay, maybe I think Jackie's hot. But that doesn't mean I like her. And god Fez she's with Hyde now anyway."

" Which is another reason to get rid of the pictures because I get the feeling if you don't Hyde will kick your skinny American ass."

"Kay Fez, see ya later." He said as Fez headed out the kitchen door. He waited till he was out of earshot. "Damn! I **do** like Jackie!" he said as he realized it himself for the first time.

" Well, well, well." He heard a voice and spun around to see Laurie.

" Crap…"

" So, little Erik has a crush on little Jackie." She said in a baby voice, "Wouldn't that be something to tell all of your friends you hang out with."

"Oh come on Laurie." Erik said angrily, "You wouldn't."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She said sitting down, "I'd probably hold it over your head and torture you with it before even thinking of telling anyone." Erik rolled his eyes.

"Okay Laurie, what's it gonna take to shut you up this time?" he asked. 

"Well that depends. How much is it really worth to you." 

"Kay let me see. If they found out…Jackie would treat me like Fez, Hyde would beat me up, Donna would hate me forever and Fez would rub it in my face. Not to mention Kelso would be constantly whining about it."

"So it's worth a lot?"

"Yeah, I guess." He sighed. 

"Good, cuz I need the vista cruiser all weekend this weekend and next weekend. Not to mention I promised daddy I'd do the gardening for mom cuz she hurt her back. Um…my toenails haven't been painted in like I month and I really hate reaching down there to get them, it's hard on the back."

"Fine, fine." He said, "But this'll have to wait till tomorrow. I have to go dispose of some incriminating photographs up in my room."

"Oh, the nudies of Jackie?" She asked smiling, "I also took the liberty of taking them and I think I'm going to hold them over your head too."

"Oh really?" he asked rolling his eyes again.

"Uh huh. If you don't do exactly what I say, I'll blow them up and put them all around your precious basement. I wonder what you little friends would say when they found out what you did to poor Jackie?"

"Fine, whatever I'm going to bed." He sighed, "And bye the way, devil spawn, you're evil."

"Night porn freak."

"Night Laurie." He headed for his room. "God, I am so screwed."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Jackie unlocked the door to her cabin, letting Hyde enter first and closing it behind them. He walked over to the fireplace and began starting a fire. Jackie walked up behind him, massaging his shoulders. "Hey doll." He said as he lit a match and began lighting the kindling.

"You stay here and make sure the fire stays light and I'll go get into something a little more comfortable." She whispered. He nodded smiling and taking off his jacket. He turned and watched her walk into the bedroom before turning back to the fire.

"This is gonna be one very special evening." He said to himself. The fire quickly caught and he added another log before walking over to the liquor cabinet and selecting a bottle of Champaign, putting it in a bucket and opening the freezer, grabbing the ice trays and filling the bucket. The door to the bedroom opened and there, in the doorway, stood Jackie as beautiful as ever. She was wearing a strapless silk red nightgown that came up to her upper thigh, the neckline showing just enough cleavage to give a glimpse, but not enough to look over done. He walked over to her, placing both hands on her waist and pulling her in to him so that there was no space between them. She smiled, grabbing his hand, still on her waist, and leading him into the room. Small tea candles illuminated the room. The sheets had been turned down he noticed, but was not surprised. He knew she would try to make things perfect for him but he also knew that he would not allow that to happen. Tonight he was going to be the one making things perfect for her, it was her night…theirs.

"So Steven." She said sitting down on the bed, "What do you think."

"What do I think?" he asked leaning down closely, "I think you are the most beautiful-" he kissed her neck, "Most wonderful-" he kissed he collar bone, " most amazing person I have ever met." He brought his lips to hers briefly to hers for a short but tender kiss before pushing her gently back onto the bed and lying down half beside, half on top of her and kissing down her neck again, " And I think…I think I just may be in love."

DON'T WORRY, ERIK AND JACKIE WILL NOT HAPPEN I JUST WANTED TO ADD A TWIST, SOMETHING OUT OF THE NORM, HOPE YOU LIKE AND THANX FOR ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS!


	5. Knight In Rusted Armor

Erik woke in the morning to his sister standing over his bed. "Ah!" he screamed shielding his face, "Laurie, go away, it's too early in the morning to have to see that."

"Shut up dweeb." She snorted, "My rooms messy, clean it." With that she walked towards the door to his room. 

"Hey, wait Laurie what?" he asked.

"I said clean my room, are you deaf?"

"Um…okay, why would I want to…oh yeah." He remembered the night before. "Hey wait, why would they believe your word over mine? I've known them forever, you're just my skanky sister."

"Alright, first of all, why would **I** have nudies of Jackie, second of all, why would I lie about something like that I mean the thought of you and Jackie together makes me sick anyway. They all know that." Erik though of this for a few minutes. The girl had a point.

"Okay fine, you win." He sighed, "how long do I have to do the whole slavish thing?"

"As long as I say." She said smiling evilly, "Now hurry up cuz your cleaning the garage right after." She turned on her heel and left. Erik sighed and rolled out of bed. 

"Whatever, I'm having a shower first." He called, not hearing an answer he shrugged, walking down the hall into the bathroom. He reached into the shower and turned it on, feeling the water to make sure the temperature was right before peeling off his clothes and stepping in. ' This is gonna be a long week…' he though to himself as he reached for the shampoo.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Jackie awoke, smiling contently as she felt Hyde's strong arms around her. She lay her head on his chest and let her head rise and fall with it. Last night had been so amazing. It was like nothing she had ever experienced or probably ever would again. She had he had done all the work, he made the experience all about her. She had never had that before, it was…perfect. She slid out from under his arms quietly and put on a silk robe, making her way into the kitchen. Opening the fridge she took out a carton of eggs, some bacon and a jug of milk, sniffing the milk she realized it had long since past it's due date and threw it into the garbage. Putting a pan on the burner and turning it to the level 7 heat she looked under the counter and found a toaster. "Now…where did we keep the bread?" she asked herself. "Oh yeah." She reached on top of the fridge and pulled down a loaf of white bread and opened it putting two slices into the toaster but not actually putting them down yet. Putting her hand over the pan she found it was heated to the right temp and cracked two eggs into it, putting the toast down and getting some butter and a knife from the cupboard. She began humming to herself as she put another pan on a heated burner and quickly threw some bacon into it. She listened to it crackle and smiled as the aroma filled the cabin. "Now…what to drink?" she walked over to the liquor cabinet and searched until she found a nicely aged red wine and pulled it out of its spot, walking over to the eggs, flipping them and stirring the bacon. Still humming she popped the toast, buttered it and placed it on a plate, quickly adding the eggs and bacon a pouring some wine into a glass. "Now for the finale touch…" she walked to the front door and opened it, picking a rose from outside and putting it in a small vase. She put all this on a tray, along with some salt and pepper and a knife and fork and brought it in to Hyde. 

"Wake up sweetie." She smiled kissing him on the cheek; "I made you breakfast in bed." She stirred slightly, then opened his eyes.

"Hey doll face." He smiled sitting up. She placed the tray in his lap. "You are unbelievable." He said kissing her softly.

"No, you are unbelievable." She said, "You were amazing. You _are_ amazing." He smiled taking a bite of the breakfast she had prepared. 

"This is great. Thank you."

"I just wish I had more stuff to work with, you should see me when I get going." She smiled sitting down on the bed beside him.

"Here." He said holding up a fork with some food on it. She shook her head.

"No thanks, I'm fine." She laughed, "You enjoy."

"No I insist." He said, "Have some, it's out of this world." She smiled leaning in and eating the food. 

"It's not my best." She admitted, "You just wait till I move in, I'll make you breakfast in bed everyday." 

"You're moving in?" he asked.

"Yeah, Erik just doesn't know it yet." She said. Hyde laughed. 

" He won't mind." Hyde said as he took a sip of the wine. 

"Really, I always got the feeling he didn't like me." 

"Naw, he's cool with you." He said. Little did he know just _how_ cool he really was with Jackie. Jackie smiled.

"We should probably get dressed and get going, people are gonna start to get worried." She said hopping off the bed. 

"You get dressed, I'll eat and **then** I'll get dressed and then we'll go." He said as he began eating again.

" Oh? Go where?" she asked curiously taking off her robe and walking over to the dresser and pulling out a blouse. Hyde's jaw dropped. She looked at him and laughed. "Come on Steven, it's nothing you've never seen before."

" Doesn't mean it's not the most beautiful body on earth." He said, "A lot of guys would kill to be with you."

"Oh yeah?" she asked putting on a pair of underwear and some jeans. "All those crazy men out there?"

"You'd be surprised." He said sarcastically, "They can be very dangerous."

"Oh and I suppose you'll protect me?" she laughed.

"Yes, yes I will." He put the tray aside, pulling her onto the bed and face-up across his lap.

"Hmmm." She said kissing him, "My night in rusted armor."

"You better believe it." He said kissing the top of her head and letting her up. " Hey babe can you throw me a pair of jeans and a shirt?" she nodded, throwing him a pair of boxers and jeans. "Hey what happened to my shirt?" 

"I'm not doing all the work, besides. You look very sexy shirtless and I would like to keep you that way for as long as possible." She said pulling the covers away from him as he began putting his boxers. "So come and get it." She held it up before him tauntingly. 

"You just better hope I don't catch you." He said in a low voice jumping out of bed. Jackie squealed running out of the room and into the kitchen, Hyde in close pursuit. She dodged him and ran into the main room, hiding behind a couch. He stood in front of the couch, trapping her. "Well Jackie, you have 10 seconds to turn yourself in and hand over the stolen property, or I'm coming inn after. I advise you to give up now, we have you surrounded." 

"Give up?" she laughed, "Never!"

"One."

"Not happening."

"Two."

"Not a chance in hell."

"Three." 

"You're wasting your breath."

"Four." He said, but before she could say anything else he leaped over the back of the couch and pinned her on the ground.

"No fair!" she laughed trying to crawl away, "I was gonna give up on ten."

"Nuh uh doll face." He said pulling her back underneath him, "You had your chance."

"Can I turn myself in now?" she asked smiling sweetly.

"Sorry babe, you blew it, now you must suffer the consequences." With that he began tickling her and she immediately went into hysterics, trying to get away.

"No! Anything but that! Please!" she laughed so hard tears began to form in her eyes. Hyde shook his head. He loved the feel of her squirming beneath him and continued to tickle her until unexpectedly though not unwelcome, she began to tickle him back. 

"Argh!" he said as she laughed, turning them so that now she had him beneath her and it was he being tickled. "Let's see how you like it." His shirt had been long forgotten as the two rolled all over the room, trying to get the better of the other until finally Hyde was victorious. "Maybe next time you'll think twice about taking someone's shirt, eh?" he asked out of breath.

"Yes, I've learned my lesson, I'll never do it again." She laughed kissing him, "Now get off." He shook his head.

"Not so fast sweet heart." He said beginning to undo her shirt, "What goes around comes around doll face." He finished undoing her shirt and took it, running into the kitchen and sitting at the table. "And it's your turn to come and get it."

"Hey!" she said, still laughing, "The neighbors are gonna see."

"Let em see, it's a treat." He said watching her standing in the middle of the room, her hair cascading down her shoulders...

"Yeah, but they're mine." She said "So too bad pal, hand it over."

"Nope." He said.

"Don't make me come over there."

"I wouldn't dream of it." He said sarcastically. Within two second she was across the room and had knocked Hyde onto the floor, pinning him there. "You know." He said " Pinning a man to the floor topless is not the way to get your shirt back."

"Oh really?" she asked reaching down and undoing his pants, "It is when you've got his pants." She jerked them off and stood triumphantly over him, waving them in the air. "Now hand it over."

"Fine." He laughed getting up and giving her the shirt, "But give be back my pants." She nodded, handing them over and putting on her shirt. There was a knock at the door and Jackie ran to get it. Not realizing her shirt was still unbuttoned, the opened it.

"Hey, nice…" her head shot up as she heard the familiar voice of Chip.

"Chip?" she asked pulling her shirt close to her.

"What?" Hyde walked up behind her, starring menacingly at him, " What the hell do you want?"

"Actually I just moved in next door." He said leaning in the doorway, "And uh, I saw you guys playing in the window and thought maybe you wanna come to my party tonight." 

"What party?" Jackie asked looking at him curiously. 

"Um…" he seemed to be thinking, "It's a…uh…house warming party…yeah. Um everybody's invited, even your crew there, so uh, you interested?"

"Get bent." Hyde said trying to shut the door. Chip stuck his foot in the door.

"Whoa whoa whoa." He said, "What's with the hostility man?"

"Um, you used my girl and called her a bitch." Hyde said, "Gee I wonder." He tried to close the door but once again Chip stopped him. "Get your damn foot out of the doorway before I knock it out." 

"Kay fine." He said retreating, "But you're missing out man." Hyde slammed the door in his face. 

"The night in rusted armor save the day." She said kissing him passionately."


	6. A new member of the Foreman Family

****

I DON'T KNOW WHETHER THE TERM 'YOU'RE ASS IS GRASS' WAS THERE IN THE 70'S SO PLZ BEAR WITH ME J 

Erik entered Laurie's room various cleaning supplies in hand. Clothes were strewn around the floor as well as old food and cosmetics. The sheets to her bed were bunched up at the foot of her bed along wit a note:

__

Erik, clean the sheets too, I don't want to see a spec. Cosmetics go on the dresser, I want them in order from left to right, dark colors to light and put the perfume, right to left form biggest to smallest. Chuck the food out and do the dishes, wash and fold the clothes, I want them at the foot of my bed in a basket bye 4:00 vacuum the carpet and drapes and spray my room with the second biggest bottle of perfume. You can start on the garage after your done I want it done bye today loser.

Erik looked at the note. 'I can't believe I'm doing this…" he muttered as he began picking up the clothes and putting them in a laundry basket to bring downstairs. Once he was finished he put the overflowing basket bye the door and started picking up the makeup she seemed to have a never -ending supply of. Not bothering to arrange them yet he simply threw them on the dresser and started on the sheets. He pulled the two top ones off and threw them onto the basket. Getting to the bottom sheet he began to pull it off when he noticed there was something on it. Looking closer he discovered it was a used condom. "Ah! God!" he rolled up the sheet quickly, not touching the rubber and placed it in the pile too. Grabbing the basket very carefully he headed downstairs to the laundry room. 

"Erik dear, what are you doing?" he spun around to see Kitty.

"Um…laundry." He said, " I promised Laurie I'd do it."

"Oh you are a sweetie aren't you, here let me take that." She said laughing and taking the basket from him. "I'll do the laundry, you go have fun with your friends, Steven and the little brunette came over this morning, there still here if you want to-"

"Jackie, he name is Jackie." He sighed.

"Oh, ok, Steven and **Jackie** came over this morning, if you want to go hang out with them I'll get this done."

"Actually mom, I kinda have a few chores to do but uh do you think you could get this laundry done bye four?" he asked

"Sure, I'll leave it at the bottom of the stairs when it's done. I could get it done bye three if you're in a rush." She said laughing the "Kitty Laugh" 

"Yeah thanks mom. Can you tell them that um, I'm gonna be busy today."

"Sure Erik honey." She said starting to load the laundry into the washer.

"Kay thanks." He headed back upstairs to Laurie room to finish up.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kelso, Fez, Donna, Hyde and Jackie sat in the basement watching Charlie's Angels. "I really don't get the point of this show." Donna said tiredly, "It's just three bimbos running around in slutty clothing."

"Yeah, I know." Jackie said pointing at the guys, "But they sure seem to enjoy it."

"Gee I wonder why." She replied sarcastically, " so do you wanna go to the mall or something?" 

"I can't, no money." Jackie said, "I still don't have a job yet."

"Don't worry about it, I got plenty." She said, "my dad just got a new job, pays big bucks."

"Oh Donna I couldn't." Jackie said, " That's not fair to you."

"Come on Jackie, you're my best friend, that's what friends do. Besides, you need some new clothes, am I right?"

"Yeah, my parents took all my stuff with them. If I don't get new clothes, I'm gonna have to start wearing all of Lauries clothes."

"Oh god, we really have to go shopping, now." Donna laughed grabbing her hand and dragging her off the couch, :"Come on my treat."

"Thank you Donna." Jackie said, "See you guys later." She followed her out to the vista cruiser and got in on the passenger side seat as Donna started up the engine. "Wait, shouldn't we ask Erik if we can use his car?"

"Naw, he won't care." She said turning on the radio as they backed out of the driveway. "So, do you have any idea of what kind of clothes you want?" 

"Yeah, cheap ones." Jackie said, "I really hate taking your money like this."

"Don't worry about it. Like I said, we're friends." 

"Okay, well actually now that I think about it, your clothes are kinda the style I want now, you know laid back, not preppy."

" Really? You like my clothes?" she asked as they drove towards the mall.

"Yeah, I guess I do." Jackie said coming to this realization herself.

"Cool, I can take you to the places where I shop." Donna said. They pulled into the parking lot, stopping the car and getting out. "So" she said, "Now that I have you alone, what's up with you and Hyde? Are you a thing is it just like one of those rebound flings?"

"Donna, I love Hyde." Jackie said smiling happily, " I could never use him as a rebound."

"So you guys are now an item then?" she asked as they entered the mall.

"Definitely an item." She laughed, "So where to first?"

"Oh, I know this great place…"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Jackie and Hyde, very interesting." Fez said. "Who could have foreseen that coming?" He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, she's great." Hyde said getting up and walking over to the freezer, getting a pop -sickle and returning to his chair. Just then Erik walked into the basement looking thoroughly exhausted. He flopped back onto the couch, letting his head hang over the edge. "Hey Foreman."

"Hey Hyde," he said not opening his eyes, "Fez, Kelso. What's up?"

"Donna and Jackie went shopping."

"You mean together, for the same thing?" Erik said tiredly, "Wow." 

" Yeah, I don't see why Jackie is spending so much time with Donna anyway. She's having a bad influence on her." Kelso said.

"What?" Hyde asked confusedly.

"Well thin about it Hyde. Jackie didn't start complaining about me cheating until after Donna started talking to her about women's rights." He replied, "Duh."

" Yeah, the nerve of her." Fez said sarcastically, "You are a great guys Kelso. I mean, sleeping around and lying about it, why wouldn't she want a guy like you."

"Hey shut up man. At least I had her." Kelso said angrily.

"And who says I haven't?" he said smiling contently.

"Shut up!" Hyde yelled throwing a pillow at him. "You kissed her once."

"Let us not forget she offered herself to me at the roller disco."

"What, am I the only guy who hasn't gotten anywhere with Jackie?" Erik sighed.

"Actually yeah Foreman, but why do you care?" Hyde asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"I-I don't it's just…. Never mind man I've had a long day." He sighed, "Could one of you guys grab me a Popsicle or something?" 

"Gee dork." Laurie said appearing in the doorway to the basement, "You're acting like you've been working all day or something."

" Be gone devil spawn." He said closing his eyes tiredly.

"Excuse me?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest. "You know freak, I find that quite insulting."

"Well excuuuuuuse me." He said sarcastically waving his hands in the air. 

"You know Erik, you are in very dangerous territory." She smirked, " When I get mad, I let things slip out."

"Oh…OH!" he jumped up. "Sorry, I forgot."

"Yeah well don't do it again, or the pictures are coming out."

"Pictures? What pictures?" Fez asked confused.

"Yeah Foreman, what pictures?" Hyde asked glaring at him. " Cuz I found some pictures of Jackie under your bed a while ago and if they're the same ones, your ass is grass man."

" What Hyde, pictures of Jackie?" He asked trying to sound innocent, "What are you talking about?" just then Jackie and Donna entered the room, Jackie carrying three large bags.

" Donna I swear I'll pay you back." She laughed as they sat down on the couch.

" Jackie, it's okay." She said, " You don't have to."

"Fine, but at least let me do your hair or something. I'm really good at hair and makeup." 

"Alright." She laughed, "Did you ask Erik yet?" Erik looked at them suspiciously.

"Ask me what?" he asked sitting back down as Laurie left the room.

"Well, I was kinda wondering if I could stay here until I got back onto my feet." She said, "Donna's parents don't like me too much."

"Uh." Erik said, " it's fine with me but you'd probably have to ask my parents first."

"Awesome, where are they?" she asked excitedly. 

"Um, upstairs I think. I better come with you though. Red's in a bad mood."

"Alright." She said following Erik up the stairs. Kitty and Red were in the kitchen, discussing something at the table. Red looked up as they entered the room. 

"What?" he asked gruffly.

"Well dad," Erik started. "Jackie was kinda wondering if she could stay here for a little while seeing as how, you know her parents left her and stuff." Kitty's head shot up and she looked and Red, eyes pleading.

"Oh Red, her parents left what is it with parents today?" she laughed, " Well we can't have her wondering the streets at night Red, she'll have to stay."

"No Kitty." He said returning to the paper, "Out of the question. We're already feeding that dumbass pot head Hyde."

"Red!" she said walking over to Jackie and putting her arm around her, "Look at her. She so pretty and…and young." She began to tear up, " If we left her on the streets, why any boy could just…could just." She lowered her voice to make it sound more dramatic, " rape her!"

"Kitty…" he sighed, "Don't start." But it was to late Kitty got that look on her face like she was about to cry. He looked at her for a few moments. "FINE!" he thundered much like her had done when they had agreed to take Hyde in for the first time, "We might as well put up a sign at the front door while we're at it: COME IN, WE TAKE IN STRAYS!" he stormed over to Jackie, "And you better damn well pay the rent."

"Uh dad, Hyde doesn't pay the rent." Erik pointed out. "In all fairness, neither should Jackie."

"In all fairness…" he mimicked him, "Listen you pansy! I'm doing your little friend here a favor so don't cry to me about fair." He turned back to Jackie, "Now it's 20 bucks a week, take it or leave it."

"Take it." She said wrapping her arms around his neck. Erik tried not to laugh as Red rolled his eyes, hugging her awkwardly back.

"Okay, okay get off of me." He said, "Now, go get your shit and bring it down to the basement."

"Oh Red." Kitty said happily as Erik and Jackie made their way down the stairs again, " this is going to be so fun, it'll be like the daughter I never had."

"You do have a daughter." He snarled sitting down.

"No. no Red Foreman **you** have a daughter, I, I have a son. And now, I have a daughter." She squeeled happily as she began rummaging through the cupboards. "This calls for celebration. I'm going to make the darn toutin'ist diner you've ever had."


	7. alone in the alley

I'VE DECIDED TO DO THE DIFFERENT ENDINGS, THIS ONE IS HYDE'S ENDING, THE ERIK ONE IS COMING SOON, BUT FIRST THERE ARE STILL MANY MORE CHAPTERS TO COME FOR THIS ONE, ENJOY!

" So you can stay?" Hyde asked as Jackie and Erik returned.She nodded smiling as he pulled her onto his lap. He smiled widely, kissing her passionately. They kissed for a few minutes before Erik tentatively poked Jackie on the shoulder.

"Uh you guys? There are other people here you know." He said sitting down. Jackie blushed slightly getting off Hyde's lap and sitting down on the couch beside Erik.

" Hey, get back here." Hyde said grabbing Jackie's arm and pulling her back onto his lap. She shook her head smiling and getting back onto the couch.

"If I stay there we're gonna end up making out again and somehow I don't think Erik would like that." She laughed.

"Good point doll face." He said, "And besides, now that we're living in the same house we can do this stuff all we want." Erik made a suond in the back of his throat but said nothing, focusing on the television program. Just then the phone rang. Erik picked it up.

"Hello?" there was a pause, "Yeah sure one minute." He handed the phone to Jackie. "It's for you." She took the phone, still on Hyde'a lap.

"Hello?"

"Hey Burkheart." Came the voice of a young man.

" May I ask who's speaking?" she asked.

"Come on doll face, you know me." He said gruffly, "I'll give you one guess."

"I really don't know." She said thinking for a minute. "Wait is this…"

"It's Chip." Came the reply. "I was wondering if you wanna go to the movies with me on Friday, you know, hang and shag." Jackie rolled her eyes.

" Of all people **you** should know I'm with Hyde now." She said, "And besides, what makes you think I would sleep with someone on the first date." 

" That wasn't a request." Came is angered reply.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" she asked sarcastically.

"It means you'll dump Hyde and stick with me if you know what's good for you. I have a lot of friends, Burkheart."

"Is that supposed to be a threat?"

"All I'm saying is that one way or another, I'll have you. But you can chose whether or not you wanna make this hard on yourself." He said his anger rising.

"Listen. You seem like a nice guy, in a psycho stalker kind of way but I'm really not interested. Why don't you just find some other girl to nail."

"I don't just want some other girl, Burkheart. This is your last chance."

"Kay, I'm gonna hang up now, cuz you're really creeping me out." She said starting to put down the receiver.

"Watch your back bitch." Were the last things she heard before she hung up.

" Who the hell was that?" Hyde asked, "What the hell did he say?"

" Nobody and nothing, believe me." She said kissing him lightly, "Just some deranged preppy kid."

"Are you sure, cuz if he was creepin you out, tell me who it is and I'll kick his ass." 

"Don't worry." She smiled climbing off his lap as she heard kitty calling her. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go help Kitty with supper. See you guys in a half hour." She made her way up the stairs and out of sight.

"What the hell Foreman, who was that?" Hyde asked. Erik shrugged.

"Beats the hell out of me." He said, "But whoever it is, Jackie can obviously take care of him."

"Yeah, you're right man. I don't know why I'm so worried." He said relaxing a bit.

"Hyde, can I talk to you?" Erik asked lazily closing his eyes.

"Sure."

"Well, uh, you know how when I was dating Donna, you had a thing for her?" he asked.

"Yeah…" he said suspiciously, "Why?"

" Well, the thing is, I kinda like-" before he could finish, Red entered the basement. He seemed to be looking around for something.

"Hey, dad, what are you looking for?" 

"Nothing…" Red said, "Actually… Erik have you seen that little brunette that's staying with us now? I have to fix something on the car but she's the only one small enough to fit under there."

"Um she's upstairs helping mom with diner but uh if you want I could do it."

"Yeah right dumbass, like you know anything about cars…" with that he headed up the stairs.

"So Erik, you were saying…" Hyde said raising an eyebrow. 

"Yeah…uh…" he got up and walked over to the door, as far way from Hyde as possible. "Hyde man, I think I like Jackie."

"Is that it?" Hyde asked rolling his eyes.

"Well yeah." Erik said sitting back down onto the couch. "Aren't you mad at me?"

"Forman, why would I be mad? It's not like you're gonna touch her or anything. Cuz if you did, then…I'd be mad."

" Hyde man, you're the best." He said smiling.

"But uh Foreman, why the hell did you even tell me anyway?" Erik was about to answer, but Laurie came in, holding several 6-foot tall pieces of cardboard. She leaned them against the wall.

"Laurie, what are those?" Erik asked confused.

"Erik, you just got me grounded for a week." Laurie said angrily, "I think you know what they are." She began to turn one around but he lunged forward, placing it back in the same position.

"What? I did not!"

"Erik you moron, you left the used condom in with my laundry and then daddy found it and I told him it was yours but then mom said they were my sheets and now I'm grounded." With that she glared at him and walked over t the bottom of the stairs. "JACKIE, KELSO, FEZ, DONNA! GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE!"

"Uh Laurie, first of all, Kelso, Fez and Donna aren't even here and second of all, PLEASE don't do this."

"Okay, dweeb, yes they are here, mom invited them over for supper and second of all, no!" she made for the slabs of cardboard but Erik grabbed them, the two fought, trying to yank them away from the other one. Jackie, Kelso, Donna and Fez entered the basement, Jackie had flower all over the front of her shirt. They looked strangely at the brother and sister. "Hey Jackie." Laurie said, " Erik has a surprise for you."

"A surprise for me?" Jackie asked skeptically, "Erik don't you kind of hate me?"

"Yes!" Erik lied, "So don't come get these."

"He's just kidding. Actually they're a surprise for everyone."

"A surprise?" Kelso asked excitedly walking over to Erik and tearing him away from the cardboard, "Come on, show us the surprise!" Laurie smiled triumphantly.

"Okay, close you eyes." She said. As they did, she flipped the cardboard around to reveal 6 blown up nude pictures of Jackie. Quickly she laid them out around the room. "Okay, open!" as everyone did Jackie emitted a strange strangled cry. Hyde's face was bright red as he rose to flip them back over.

"What the hell is this? Some kind of a joke?" he asked angrily. Laurie pushed him back onto the couch. Kelso and Fez were starring slack jawed at the photos.

"Listen orphan, they're not even mine!" Laurie said, "They're Erik's he's had them in his room forever." Just then the room was flooded with 50 members of the male sports teams at the school. 

"Nice pictures, but the ones outside are nicer." One said putting his arm around Jackie. She shrugged it off, walking over to Erik. In one swift blow she had sent him flying across the room and was walking back up stairs to the kitchen.

"Get the hell out of here!" Kelso said angrily pushing them out the door along with Hyde, Donna and Fez. Once they had left, Donna walked over to Erik who lay, clutching his eye.

"How could you do this to Jackie?" she asked kicking him hard before going up stairs to try to find Jackie. Hyde, Kelso and Fez were looking at him in disgust. 

"Yeah man, how could you?" Hyde asked angrily. Erik scrunched up his face waiting for a blow but none came. When he opened his eyes, Hyde was gone. Fez and Kelso were sitting on the couch.

"You guys, listen. I didn't do this, Laurie got the pictures blow up, she did it."

"But they were yours." Kelso stated flatly. Fez nodded. 

"But…"

"Listen. We do know it is not you're fault, but that does not mean that you had no way of preventing this of happening." Fez said, "You have to find a way to make up to your _best_friend a his _girl_friend. And I suggest you do it quick because you are going to get your ass kicked my friend." Erik nodded starting to get up.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Donna sat with Jackie in the Pinciotty's kitchen. "Donna how am I even going to face school know?" Jackie asked, " God, everyone's gonna think I'm a tramp." They had gathered the pictured that had been laying across the lawn and placed them in Donna's house as well. "I mean, look at these…" Donna nodded.

"Jackie if anyone gives you a hard time, tell me and I'll kick their ass." She said smiling, "And besides, if nothing else, you looked good in those pictures." She joked.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really." She said, "You wanna go back to Foreman's and sort this out now?" Jackie nodded as they got up and made their way back to Erik's basement. Fez and Kelso were there and looked up as the two girls entered.

"Hello Jackie." Fez said as she sat down on the couch beside him. He put an arm around her. Without thinking she snuggled in to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Do not worry Jackie. We will fix this." Jackie nodded smiling. Erik sat in a chair, watching silently. 

"Uh Jackie? Can I talk to you alone for a minute?" he asked. She glared at him. "Please?"

"Fine." She got up and followed him into to the back room.

"Jackie, listen. I am so sorry about what happened." He said, she nodded but for some strange reason, tears began to form in her eyes. "Jackie?" Erik inched his way closer, putting a comforting arm around her as Fez had done.

"Erik, it's just…" she paused for a minute, "I knew I pissed you guys off a lot and at a lot of times you didn't like me but…I don't know I just felt like I finally found somewhere where I actually belonged, you know? And then you let me stay at your house and it was like the happiest day of my life cuz I guess I thought you actually did care about me." She stopped again, "And I'm sorry if I did something wrong but all you had to do was say something…"

"What? Jackie, no. God no, Jackie we like totally care about you. Yeah, sometimes you can be annoying but I mean come on, we all get like that sometimes. This was all Laurie's doing, I had nothing to do with this."

"Really?" she asked smiling. He nodded. Up until now, he hadn't noticed how close their faces were. "So you do care?" 

"Of course I do." He said. She flung her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. 

"Thank you Erik." She said starting to get up.

"Jackie, wait." He grabbed her hand and pulled her back down into a searing kiss. She kissed him for a split second before realizing what was happening. She pulled back, slapping him hard across the face before making a quick exit. Erik sat stunned on the floor.

"Wow." He said, "That was the best kiss of my life, oh shit!" he ran out after her but she was gone. Donna sat on the couch, reading a magazine.

"What was that all about?" she asked raising an eyebrow. 

"Uh…uh…mind your own business." He said rushing out the door.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Jackie made her way down the street. She didn't really care where she was going, just as long as she got away from everything. She stopped as she realized it was getting dark and didn't quite know where she was. "Shit." She muttered, "This is the last thing I need." She looked around her once more squinting her eyes to see through the darkness. She saw a small alleyway. "Oh, I know where this is. Bud's old pace is right at the other end of it. I guess I can crash there for this night, no one will find me there." She started off down the dark passage, jumping when she heard footsteps behind her. She spun around. "Who's there?" she called out. The footsteps became closer but there was no response. She felt a cold hand clamp onto her mouth and another grab her wrist and twist it behind her back. She ould hear someone breathing into her hair. 

"I told you doll." Came Chips Husky voice, "I'll have you one way or the other." He flung her onto the ground, straddling her, his hand still clamped firmly onto her mouth. She tried to fight him but it was no use. She heard a belt being undone and began fighting harder. He punched her hard and she lay still, dazed. He used the belt to bind her hand above her head to a dumpster. She began crying as he pulled out a knife and sliced away the buttons to her shirt, ripping it clean off.

"You know." He said as his hands began to roam her, "This could have been a romantic experience. All you had to do was say yes, but you always had to do things the hard way, didn't you?" he removed her bra and continued. When he touched her it was nothing like she has ever felt before. It was rough and angry, meant solely to please him. Her breasts began to grow very sore and she squirmed trying to get away. One hand grabbed her jeans and tore them straight off. She felt his weight shift as he took off his own pants and boxers, yanking at her underwear, finally tearing them too and thrusting hard into her. She wanted to scream, to kick and fight but she was in an impossible position and with his hand on her mouth there was no way she could cry out. She pain she felt at that moment was immense and she began drifting in and out of consciousness. As he neared the end, he began raining blows onto her body telling her to keep her mouth shut about this or else, and: you knew this was coming, everyone knows you're a slut. And then it was over. Her had gone as quickly as he had come. Her hands still bound to a dumpster she still had no way of moving.

"Help!" she tried to cry out but her voice was merely a whisper. She rolled over onto her knees and began untying it with her mouth. When she was free she tried to stand but collapsed onto the ground in pain. She dragged herself to the edge of the alley before passing out again.


	8. he really does care...

Jackie woke up in a soft place, one eye was swollen shut and the other's vision was blurred. "Hello?" she tried to call out but her voice was hoarse. She felt like she hadn't had water in days. 

"Shhhh. Relax doll." Came a male voice. It sounded so familiar… she opened her good eye wider.

"Bud?" she asked surprised. She began to sit up but her whole body seemed to scream in protest. It was then she realized she had nothing on at all. Thankfully she had a sheet wrapped around her. He nodded smiling warmly. "I thought you left…" she said miffed.

"Well I was going to visit Steven, you know, make sure he's still alive." He joked, then became serious, "But uh, I was on my way here and saw you and brought you back to my old place."

"Where are my clothes?" she asked hugging the sheets to her.

" Oh yeah…you looked kinda messed up so I cleaned you up a little. You didn't have any clothes one though. What happened to you?"

"Wait…you cleaned me up as in…"

" Yes, I gave you a bath, but don't worry, I'm not a pervert or anything, god I'm a father for Christ sakes." He laughed handing her a bowl of soup. She tried to drink it but immediately felt herself retching. The warm liquid seemed to burn a path through her body and she knew she wouldn't be able to keep it down.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." She said. He helped her up and to the washroom, holding her hair for her as she threw up. "Thanks." She said as he helped her back into the bed she had been resting in. It was strange how nurturing he was all of a sudden when the only times she had ever really met him was when her was either drunk or being an ass. 

"So I called your house." He said, "The people there said that the Burkhearts moved out…care to explain?'

"Yeah…my parents ran out on me." She said flatly, "You know a whole lot about that…"

"Yeah I…I guess I deserved that." He said, "Listen, you look cold, Steven forgot some clothes when he left I could go get you them." She nodded in agreement and h left the room, returning moments later with a T-shirt, jeans and boxers. "Uh…bud." She said blushing, "I think I may need a little help getting dressed, I can't really moved very well."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Hyde, Erik, Fez, Kelso and Donna sat in the basement, waiting for Jackie to get back. "You guys, I am really starting to get worried." Fez said, "She has been gone all night." Hyde nodded getting up and heading for the door.

"Hyde, where you goin?" Erik asked.

"Well, genius, I'm going to find Jackie. Something's obviously happened to her." He snarled before leaving.

"Well, I'm gonna go call the hospitals." Donna said heading upstairs. Kelso and Fez sat in silence; Erik began pacing around the room. Just then the phone rang. Erik raced across the room and picked it up.

Erik: Hello

Bud: Hey, this is Bud…don't hang up. I have your little brunette friend here. She's beat up pretty bad, I think someone raped her, but she's not talking much. She only said she was staying with you so I thought I'd call." Erik fell back onto the couch.

Erik: Oh my god…Uh, can we come pick her up?"

Bud: Yeah, I figured she'd be better off at your place seeing as your mom is a nurse and all…

Erik: Okay, I'm on my way. He hung up the phone, then turned to Kelso and Fez. "Fez go tell my mom we found Jackie and to get a bed set up or something. Tell her she's hurt pretty bad and um…someone raped her. She'll know what to do." He said grabbing the keys to the vista cruiser.

"What?!" Fez asked in shock, "Someone raped Jackie?" Erik nodded. Kelso had already run upstairs to get Kitty and they were both heading back down again.

"Erik honey?" she said putting on a coat, "Um, I'm gonna go get her. Your father knows. I'd stay out of his way if I were you he looks mad enough to kill someone…listen, I'm gonna bring her back here and I expect you to be ready to help me get her set up in Laurie's room okay. If Laurie puts up a fuss, just explain what has happened and I'm sure she'll understand. With that she ran out the door. 

"Okay uh Fez, you wanna help me get some blankets and pillows and stuff for Laurie's room?" Erik said running his fingers through his hair. He couldn't help but think that all of this was his fault. None of this would have happened if he had kept his hands off Hyde's girl. If he hadn't kissed her…

"Sure Erik." Fez said. They both headed upstairs, only to be greeted bye Red.

"Your mom said to get Laurie's room set up." He grunted angrily, "So hurry up dumbass." Erik nodded as he and Fez headed for the laundry room to get the blankets and bedding. Red grabbed Fez's shoulder. "It doesn't take two people to make a bed, you come with me."

"Where are we going?" Fez asked as Red dragged him into the garage and closed the door. 

"Alright you little foreigner." Red said ignoring the question, "You're going to tell me every detail about what happened yesterday or I'm going to kick your ass all the way back to…well wherever the hell it is you're from."

"Okay…take it easy…"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kitty pulled into the driveway of Bud's old apartment. Getting out of the car quickly, she hurried up the front steps and into the living room. Jackie was now propped up in a chair and drinking soup broth. Her eyes lit up as she saw Mrs. Foreman. "Mrs. Foreman!" she said getting up and walking shakily over to her. Half way across the room she collapsed.

"Jackie?" Kitty said rushing to her side.

"I'm fine. My legs don't seem to be working properly…" she said smiling as she tried to get up but failed. All she had on were a pair of Hyde's old boxers.

"What are you wearing?" Kitty asked.

"I tried to get dressed but it hurt too much…"

"Well let me go to my car and get you a blanket to wear home. I'm sure Bud would like to keep his bedding…his dirty bedding." She said as she exited once more. Jackie simply sat there in the middle of the room.

"Oh, hey doll whatcha doin' over there?" she heard Bud's voice as he approached her. He picked her up under the arms and lifted her, carrying her over to the chair again.

"Dad?" they both looked up to see Hyde standing in the doorway. 

"Oh hey son, I was on my way through town and thought I'd stop bye point place to see how you and your friends were doing." Bud said putting Jackie back into the chair and covering her up with a blanket. "It's a good thing I did eh?"

"I saw Mrs. Foreman's car in the driveway and thought I'd see what's going on." He said walking over to Jackie and seeing how beat up she looked. "What happened to you?"

"I don't really want to talk about it right now." She said as Kitty re-entered the room with a blanket.

"Oh Steven, you're here, good. You can help me carry her out to the car." She said gesturing for him to pick her up, then she remembered that Jackie was practically naked. "Oh, here wrap this around her first." Hyde nodded, wrapping the blanket around her and picking her up.

"Thanks Mr. Hyde." She called to Bud as she was carried out the door, " For saving my life." As they reached the car, Hyde slipped her into the back seat and slid in beside her.

"My dad…save you?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "Jackie, where were you last night."

" I went for a walk." She said resting her head on his shoulder tiredly, "I really don't wanna talk to you about this right now."

"Alright." He said stroking her hair, "Whenever you're ready." She nodded, closing her eyes and falling asleep for the rest of the car ride.

***

"Is she awake yet?" Erik asked as Kitty came out of Laurie's room where Jackie was staying. She shook her head. It had been 12 hours since they had gotten home and Jackie hadn't stirred.

"Erik honey, I really need some sleep, could you just stay bye her bed please, try to wake her up every half hour? I think she has a concussion and if she doesn't wake up soon she might slip into a coma."

"Well mom, why don't we just take her to the hospital?" Erik asked confusedly, " I mean, if it's that serious…"

"Well…I already called the hospital. It's really busy down there so they said I could have the week off and just keep an eye on her." She said, "So I'm going to sleep for a few hours, if anything happens, get your father, he'll know what to do." Erik nodded. Kitty hadn't slept for at least a day now and understood her need for sleep. He opened the door quietly and walked over to the chair bye the bed.

"Hey Jacks." He said softly, " You know, you should probably think about waken up soon, my mom's about to have a heart attack and Red…well for the first time in 17 years he hasn't had a mean thing to say all day." He chuckled for a moment. Her body seemed to stir but her eyes didn't open and her breathing didn't change. He sighed, "You know, Laurie moved out. And this time I think she actually is living with a girl this time. So you know, Laurie's gone and Red less…scary, you're really missin out here. Hyde wanted to stay in here himself you know…but uh, he had some things to sort out with Bud so, he'll be back in an while. And about that kiss, I would totally take it back if-" before he could finish, Jackie's eyes opened slowly. They fluttered lazily for a moment before opening completely. She looked at him blankly.

"Erik?" she asked, "Why am I…" she seemed to be taking in her surroundings.

"Oh, Mom insisted you move into Laurie's room. Laurie left for the time being." He said, "Wow, you're awake, mom'll be so relieved."

"What are you talking about? I've been asleep for like two minutes."

"Try 12 ½ hours." He said.

"Erik." She said suddenly wrapping her arms around him, "It was so horrible." She began to sob onto his chest. He hugged her awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Finally she pulled away, trying to wipe away the tears that seemed to keep falling. He raped me." She said in utter disbelief, "That son of a bitch raped me and I couldn't do anything. God I was so helpless. And his hands…they were everywhere I couldn't move, or speak or think, I could only feel, feel so scared, and hurt and... and…"

"Shhhh." He said wiping the hair from her face, "I know, it's gonna be okay." He said soothingly.

"If Hyde finds out, he'll kill him."

"Kill who? Jackie do you know who did this to you?"

"Of course I know who it is, I dated him for god's sakes."

"Wait Kelso?" Erik asked confused, "Kelso's an ass but…"

"No, not Kelso…Chip." She said quietly. 

"Chip?" he asked, "That asshole I the band that Hyde punched out at the barbecue?" she nodded. 

"Please don't say anything to Hyde, I don't want him to do anything stupid. If he ended up in jail I don't know what I'd do." She said as she finally stopped crying. Erik nodded. 

"Yeah…sure." He said, "But if I tell Kelso, Donna and Fez…"

"You're missing the point." She laughed as he handed her a kleenex. "No one."

"Fine." He said, "But if you don't tell them bye next week, I don't care what you say, I'm telling the." He said getting up, "You gonna be okay? I just have to go get a coke, be back in a few minutes. You want one?"

"Yeah sure, that'd be great." She said nodding and lying back as he left the room. She looked at the clock on the bed beside her. It read 12 o'clock noon; she picked up the phone, dialing Donna's phone number. It rang only once before she picked up.

Donna: Hello?

Jackie: Donna, it's you. I'm at Erik's right now. He went to go get us some cokes so…listen do you wanna come over in a few hours and like we can talk? I am so lost right now, and I don't wanna talk to the guys about this.

Donna: Jackie, you're back? She asked relieved, Yeah, I'd love to come over. I was so worried about you, god. 

Jackie: Donna, I have to go, Erik's coming back and I don't want him to think that I'm calling you cuz I don't wanna hang with him or anything, but I'll talk to you later, okay?

Donna: Sure, see ya later Jackie.

Jackie: Bye. She hung up the phone as Erik entered the room, handing her a coke.

"Um Jackie?" he asked, "Can we talk about what happened last night before you left?" she looked at him incredulously.

" Erik, if you had any idea what I've been through, any thought on what I felt, you'd be punching yourself for even wanting to say that." She said taking a sip of her coke, "After what he did to me, the last thing I want to do is dig up something that doesn't need digging, I did hear you when you were talking. I know you would take it back and I realize there were probably a lot of things going through your head, but what I need right now is the support of a friend, not the tension between me and a guy who kissed me. I care about you a lot, Erik, but not in that way. I'm sorry if you like me like that but I don't wanna lead you on it's just-"

"Jackie, it's okay. Really, I think it was a just one of those things that need to be left alone. In fact, I've changed my mind, I don't want to talk about it, I don't even want to hear about it again, okay?" he asked smiling, " Can we keep this between just the two of us cuz, I don't really want to be wearing my ass as a hat, and either Hyde or my dad would be more than willing to oblige me if they found out." Jackie laughed at this taking a small sip of her coke and choking and spitting it back up.

"Maybe I should wait to have anything that sugary." She said coughing and handing it to him. He nodded. 

" Is there anything I can do?" he asked putting her coke down on the table. She nodded.

"Actually my ankle hurts a lot could you just take a look at it, make sure it's nothing permanent?"

"Yeah, sure." He rolled the covers from her ankle and folded them back. Sure enough the entire area was swollen and had turned a sickening shade of purple. "Whoa." He said, "I think it's broken or something." 

"Great…" she muttered, " Well thanks anyway. Could you please get me some ice?"

"Yeah sure, be back in a flash." He left the room again. Wow, she thought, he really does care…


End file.
